The invention relates to a method for placing labels.
Usually, for finishing products, for example for embellishment, for improving product properties, for providing information or for enhancing the usability, labels are used which are either adhered onto a ready product, for instance in the form of stickers, or are laid in a mold cavity for in-mold-labeling.
When labeling products having singly curved or doubly curved surfaces, labeling is cumbersome. Often, the labels are cut and engaged by only a part, for instance a bottom part, and thereupon pressed into a mold cavity, such that parts which are to cover the walls of the product follow and come to lie against walls of the mold. This involves the danger of the label creasing or otherwise deforming undesirably.
The object of the invention is a method for applying labels with which products of three dimensional form can be provided with labels.
A further object of the invention is a method with which labels can be laid into a mold cavity in a simple manner for in-mold-labeling, while placing the labels is carried out in a controlled manner, for all parts thereof.
A still further object of the invention is a method with which labels can be provided in or on products, for instance by in-mold-labeling, while the label forms a substantially closed covering for at least a part of the product.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method with which, in a simple manner, different labels can be placed together into a mold cavity or onto a product, in particular such that a substantially continuous covering is obtained.